


Music To Watch Boys To

by thecouloir



Series: Del Rey [1]
Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 15:57:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15368097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecouloir/pseuds/thecouloir
Summary: The first installment in a series where the main character finds herself out of her element after approaching the guy on the basketball court whom she's had her eye on for weeks.





	1. Watching the Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Needless to say this is the first part of a slew of installments I plan on writing. Feedback and such are greatly appreciated. I don’t know what this is considered AU or something like it ? Either way. Hope you enjoy it.

 

  
The sweat on my brow came as an annoyance, the risk of ruining a fair brow-line. The sensation that each and every pore lay victim to possibly evolving into a zit. Not that I was the type of girl to worry completely about looks. I wasn’t materialistic and cared more about water supply diminishing over being able to purchase a up and coming lip kit. But I was young, human, and in all honesty cared what one person thought. No matter how much I denied it.

 

“ What’s that sayin’ ? Close your mouth or you’ll catch some flies. ” My friend chuckled. She always thought her jokes were the greatest when in reality they weren’t all that funny. Not to mention this specific phrase wasn’t even of her own mind. “ I was taking a drink of my lemonade. ” I cocked back, my lips hovering over the straw. The group of girls laughed like they knew something. Which they didn’t. They knew how to yap and tease - mock the world for what it wasn’t and never see beyond the windows of their own homes. They would never know my thoughts. “ You’ve been staring at a fool for days now. Don’t try and tell us he isn’t gonna be another one of your victims. ” The tallest one of us spoke with authority. I hated it. Most times she were right and we all listened to her " I told you so “ bit and swore we’d follow her warnings or advise. But I also wasn’t one to follow anyone else, or advise given. I had to figure it out on my own. Be it a positive or negative outcome. I might not have been the most rebellious of the bunch - but again - I had my own mind. My secrets. My dreams. My own thoughts. I wasn’t like the rest - listening , following. Not I.

 

” Oh, Shut up. “ My eyes rolled before sucking the quenching liquid down in one sip. ” I’m gonna go talk. “ I handed the empty glass to one of the girls and rose from the lawn chair I snagged from my step mother every weekend.  
” What did I tell ya’ll ? “ I could hear our leader mumble and turned to see her arms crossed giving that look of disappointment I was all too familiar with. As I walked across the grassy region - my heart jumped. I wondered if the sweat that seemed to gather in every crevasse were visible. It was entirely too fucking hot out here. Sometimes I’d curse myself for doing this. For spending my weekends with the girls watching the boys play basketball in this heat. Was it really worth it ? And if roles were switched, how misogynistic would it be ? Suppose the group of girls were playing tennis, or any sport and a bunch of bafoons ogled at their goodies as they bounced about ? That would be disgusting. But I couldn’t help it. No matter what I believed in - nothing could tear me away from the scene until i got what I wanted.

 

I felt like some sort of lioness. You know the ones on the national geographic channel ? They stalk - hunt, and devour their prey in a course of time. Suppose she was right in some aspect. I did have victims. But this, this felt different. It was like something from deep within was pulling me by an invisible rope. Telling me not to follow because I wanted to. But because I needed to. Most would say it was just my need to get what I want yet again. Reaching that court, it definitely felt like something else.

 

I didn’t make a peep, only leaned against the cylinder of concrete. The sole of my sneakers proving to have a great grip. Shirts versus skins. Typical. My eyes darted from each of them. Taking little note because I already know whom my mind were set on. They didn’t give me much attention either - so in touch with their masculinity - trying to prove whom were the best, strongest, slickest. Their harsh banter between each other went on. In any case I would’ve grown bored if I weren’t so preoccupied with the task at hand.

 

” Fell a bit short there. “ It was my chance to make my presence known. The tallest soaring through the air, going for a slam dunk only to be about a good two inches from the net. Each of the brutes stared at me. All except one. Too busy doubting himself and skill.

 

My catty like stature faltered and I felt some sullenness in my own wording. ” Better luck next time. You’ll make it next shot. “ I swung my leg back into place, having two feet on the ground felt important in that moment for some reason. But he wasn’t listening. Who knew if he’d even heard my comment prior. ” Jerome. “ He said, swaying another over with a hand gesture. They all went back to focus of the game and there I was, without attention. His attention. That was the first time I’d ever been treated that way by anyone other than my parents. They ignored me constantly.

 

I took a second to see what the girls were up to. If they’d been watching the entire time to see my plan foil. But they weren’t. The group seemed deep into bickering over god knows what this time. While things weren’t going my way exactly - I felt thankful that I weren’t involved or back at the lawn chairs to witness.

 

” Oh come on ! That was uncalled for. “ Words hurled back and forth. Even terms I hadn’t known an hour before. I became familiar with the rules, plays, all that involved a single basketball game. No once did I get another glance my way. Except the last second that actually led to a dramatic win. But I will get to that in a moment. The boys captured my attention in an entirely different manner. I was rooting for them. The shirts. I wanted the win. I needed them to win. So bad that I became entranced. Calling out poor excuses for dribbling and boisterous pushes to the ground. The skins were playing dirty and completely unfair. I had to do something.

 

I had sensed the game coming to an end and from the whispers in their little huddles this would be their last chance to at least tie. Despite the lack of attention, I still had a little trick up my sleeve that was sure to work and it did.  
I skipped along the sidelines. My adrenaline was kicking and full fledged. One of the skins cornered the tallest as he set himself up for redemption for a three pointer. ” You who. “ I called out and finally catching the attention of the opposing. It wasn’t just my words that did the trick. My top scrunched above my chest proved to be the best distraction, the males eyes widening while the ball swished into the net.

 

I was quick to pull my shirt down before cheering along. They did what anyone would expect, boast about a good game but shake hands out of respect. ” Rematch next week. “ I heard one of them say. I decided to remain court side, despite my urges to join in on the celebration of a win. ” You should thank her, man. “ The one called Jerome pointed at me. Giving the recognition that I would not lie or protest against deserving.

 

The other scratched his head, taking the clip that pulled back the curled mess of hair afterword. You could see the confusion in his look but he didn’t ask for a further explanation and proceeded to walk my direction. ” Sorry for poking some fun at your missed slam dunk. “ I took choice in speaking first, as if to make up for the blow to my self esteem prior. That and awkward silences bugged me.  
” It’s alright. I mean, you are responsible for the win. According to Jerome. “ He gave the same confused look before reaching out a hand. The rings metal cooled my palm. Why he wore so many and made choice to keep them on during sports was both comical and intriguing. ” I’m Hershel. Most call me H. “ That name would forever haunt my existence. It would bring me joy, tears, nights of romance, tangled sheets and all around trouble both good and bad.

 

I told him my name, he made a joke about it that made me laugh hard enough to snort then of course there was some banter about that. ” What do you say about having a celebratory drink with me and sharing your tactic on winning a basketball game ? “ He sounded engaged. Totally different from what I presumed during my first approach. But the others were gone and maybe that’s why. Was he one of those whom acted cool in front of his buddies and let down that act when alone. Maybe. Maybe not. But who was I to judge, the girls knew nothing about who I really was.

 

” Sure. “ I gave a smile, catching his hues and the way they flickered with emotion. Reading someone’s eyes. I had a knack for that. The looks they gave and what it meant. What they hungered for and by the look of Hershel’s, we were on the same page that evening.


	2. Blue Ribbons On Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The main female character goes back to H's place to mellow down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a bit of smut but a hell of a lot of sexual tension and a tiny alcohol mention.

“ This is it. ” He turned on a smile, pointing to a fair sized apartment building. It wasn’t something extravagant, but nicer that what I lived in. Who was I kidding, anything was nicer than that shit hole. I walked up the steps wondering what kinda set up awaited. Would he be one of those guys with piles of clothes everywhere ? Or overly neat to where I couldn’t touch a thing without ticking off some kind of time bomb. I met a guy like that once, he was terrified of anything being put outta place or dirt being brought into his car. I didn’t last twenty seconds in that thing before he decided it was better to end before we got started. I stood there like an idiot in the middle of the street, biting my tongue as not to curse the fool out. But seeing as Hershel ignored the beads of sweat trickling along the back of his neck - there wasn’t going to be a similar problem.   
“ Meow. ” The immediate sound of a feline startled me and I think he could tell because a light chuckle left his lips as we entered. “ Ebeneezer already freaking out our guest. ” He bent down to pet the rather large ball of fluff that came waddling into the living room, purring right away at the touch. I stood at the doorway, my arms crossed. I wasn’t  uncomfortable. Just a little out of my element. 

  
“ What’s wrong ? Not a fan of pussy ? ” My brow raised with both confusion and shock. The sudden change in subject - the vulgarity. Which, I wasn’t one to veer away from but during the game and walk over - nothing set off signals.  " Excuse…“ Hershel interrupted before I could go off. ” Cats. You aren’t a fan of cats I take it. “ He looked up at me, again as if reading my mind though any person could have noticed my weariness of felines seeing as I kept myself by the door, opting for a swift exit in case the fluff ball decided to attack. 

  
” I promise. Ebeneezer is a sweetheart. Don’t be afraid.  Come on. “ He reached for my heart, my heart racing similar to the way it had when I walked across the lawn. But that quickly turned scarce in feeling the fur beneath my fingertips. Anxiety ridden from something as simple. What everyone dubbed a harmless animal, but I were quaking my boots or rather my converse. ” Damn. You really are scared. “ You could see some regret in his eyes while his hand that lay on top of mind picked up on the way my own fumbled around. So uncertain and honestly terrified. ” It’s okay. We’ll get there. “ Hershel gave a light clasp and gently removed my hand. 

  
What did he mean by that ? Well, it was obvious. But at the time I didn’t think much of the further and honestly thought this would be the first and last time I’d be in this guys apartment. I didn’t plan on seeing Ebeneezer again. No hard feelings to either of them. 

  
After I watched him give a pat to the cat’s back and politely shoo him off, I took a further step inside and a strong whiff of fragrance hit my nose. It was a thankful contrast to the smell of garbage, heat, and sweat from being outside. But there was still something summer-like about it. I couldn’t put my finger on the scent but I placed bets on one of the candles I noticed sitting at the top of the TV stand.   
” Alright, so uh. “ He shut the door, tossed that clip from his hair down on the table and walked a few feet away into the kitchen. I stood there feeling like some idiot because I hadn’t said much of anything since we got there and typically my mouth ran like no other. I was thinking about jetting out before embarrassing myself further when the sound of the fridge paired with bottle clanks came as music to my ears. ” I don’t anything good. Just Blue Ribbon. “ 

  
” As long as they’re cold. I can get with it. “ I suddenly felt comfortable. Knowing that the awkward tension ? Was that it ? Whatever it was would dim down. The booze would put a definite halt in whatever was going on with me and I would be in control of the situation. As always. 

  
” Usually I keep things stocked but the boys and I have been going pretty hard. “ I took one of the Blue Ribbon’s, pressing the bottle to my lips - wanting to get some alcohol in my system as quick as possible. I needed the feeling of unknown, nerves, and whatever else that was pranging in my stomach to vanish. ” Don’t let me stop you. “ He teased and seemed slightly impressed with the gulps of my throat. 

  
I wiped the corner of my lips with a playful smirk then sat at one corner of the couch as he did on the other end. ” Scared of me Ebeneezer ? “ Another tease sent my way and I came back with an eye roll. Me, scared of a guy. Yeah right. Nothing about Hershel could scare me. Not even with his witty banter. There was just something, something in the air. 

  
With that I adjusted my body to face him, moving only a few inches closer. I didn’t want him to think I was following a suggestion of his. It had to be a move because it was what I wanted to do. ” Mhm, cause you were real scary out there on the court. “ I took a quick drink and so did he, nearly choking at my comeback. 

  
” Speaking of that. Are you gonna tell me how you managed to help out ? Cause I’m really curious. “ I cracked a smile, shaking my head. ” You don’t wanna know. “ He furrowed his brows, noting my mischievous stature. I didn’t care what he thought about my actions. It was the fact in knowing something that he didn’t. ” No. I really do. “ He pressed on. ” Mm, just distracted the dude. That’s all. No big deal. You won. That’s what’s important. “ You could see Hershel wanted to continue on, asking until he would be let in on the secret because Jerome clearly knew what went down and so had everyone else.

  
I sucked down the last bit in the bottle, my mood mellowing out. ” I might tell you if you get me another one of these. “ I held up the empty Blue Ribbon. ” You can have mine. I’m too lazy to get up. “ I wasn’t sure if he meant or if it was just a quicker way to get the details outta me. Either way, I was happy with the offer.   
” Now tell me. Please. “ He urged with a light tap to my shoe. I noticed he was only in socks.  ” Well. “ I took my time, removing my own shoes while I did this and set down my beer. ” I showed my lady goods. “ The way I put it was pretty comical but I didn’t think that was the reasoning behind his laughter. More like he hadn’t believed it nor really understood what I had done. 

  
” Wait wait. So, you flashed him ? You showed him your tits ? “ He said it with a nonchalantness. As if it weren’t a big deal but was in the same instance. ” Yeah. I mean, it was a quick second. Literally one second. I don’t even think it was enough to see much. “ My cheeks reddened and Hershel stayed quiet. I wasn’t what he thought in that moment. Was he going to kick me out ? Spout insults. Judge me so harshly like most men did. Was it disappointment. 

  
” I’m disappointed. “ He was. My eyes veered down at the couch cushion. You’ve done it again. Not a shock. Proved them right. I was near getting up and haling ass outta there. 

  
” Disappointed that I wasn’t on the opposing team. “ My head shot up and in a naturalness I brought my leg up, using my foot to kick his side lightly. ” Perv. “ I smirked, resting my feet in his lap. ” No but, that was smart. Knowing the way guys work. I mean. “ He said it half jokingly. I was in wonder if that was some kind of confession of how rotten men could be and how much he knew that. It was intriguing. But I really didn’t feel like picking Hershel’s brain about feminism at that point. 

  
All the talk of my antics and his envy had me revved. I couldn’t even blame it on the alcohol because I’d only been a beer and a half in. He was pretty sober. But I also didn’t feel the need to grab for my beer and neither had he it seemed. Hershel’s hand was far to busy stroking along my calf to ankle, his rings pinching my skin. I didn’t mind it though, again they were cooling and something about it only got me going. 

  
” Pervs are only in it for themselves. “ I think that’s what he said, my mind were far too distracted in anticipation. Also by the sudden rise in his lap grazing my heel.  ” I’m more of a pleaser. “ That perked my ears. Okay. I’m listening.   
I licked my lips and looked him in the eyes. His hues were entrancing. Honesty meant wanting to tear his clothes off right then and there. But I couldn’t. I wanted to know what he thought were going to happen and where he’d been going with this. Or maybe I truly didn’t know what I was doing anymore. 

  
” Are you really ? “ Yep. I couldn’t even crack a wise reaction or tease. Hershel had me in a mode. Something where I could hardly speak, or even think and as I remember it now - it’s becoming even hard to describe fully. 

  
There was no answer, not that I expected one to such a rhetorical question. But movement and the way he handled my limbs with a gentle yet dominant touch caused my body to quiver. I was already pooling in my shorts at this point. Despite this, my internal battle for control got the best of me in some way and I tried to gain it back. ” So you’re pleasing by seeing a pair of tits ? “ 

  
A mischievous chuckle rung my thoughts and Hershel seemed to appear between my legs out of nowhere. ” I just like a preview so I can prepare my mouth. “ Another flash of heat surged throughout my body. It was like fire. Just the mention was enough. My gaze lingered on his lips, wanting him to show me rather than tell me. I didn’t want to listen anymore. I needed to feel it. But it was my fault for the teasing to continue. Here I was speaking, going on and questioning. Battling. 

  
His hands took a sly slip across my stomach, it tickled slightly but my squirm was again - due to anticipation. His fingers surprised by the meet of my hardened nipples. How could they have been - had his eyes not seen their solid, making it clear I hadn’t been wearing a bra. Or maybe he wasn’t surprised by that. Maybe it would something else that caused a soft breath to escape his lips and meet my rib. 

  
The heat in the room had to be be beyond the temperature outside - but Hershel wasn’t giving in and stripping down, he was taking his time. Either toying with me or maybe that was just the way he did things. Mentions of pleasing others probably meant a bit of both. Okay, I’m going to give in now. I said this to myself and let one leg rest against the couch, my other foot to the floor, with Hershel slot between them. 

  
My shirt pushed up higher than on the basketball court and of course, longer. His lips teased round my areola and I think even his nose swatted against my nipple once before taking it between his lips. The way he sucked made my clit throb. His eyes remained on mine and dared me to tear away. But I didn’t. At least not yet. Instead, I licked my lips and allowed my lower half to be pinned by his torso as he continued to play at my nipples, giving attention to each. Flicking with his tongue, sucking with his plumed lips, and pinching the opposing with his fingers.

    
Up until then, my hands took spot in awkwardness of places - in the air, at the side of my head. When I became aware, they moved to his hair. My finger’s curling around his locks, brushing them from his face. I couldn’t help but wish for the situation to mimic happenings further down. If his tongue already sent my core a whirl now - what could it do between my thighs ? Only, I wouldn’t quite get that answer this evening. Tonight I was in for something else. Which was just as satisfying.


End file.
